Central Dynamo
The Central Dynamo is a room in Metroid Prime and is the location of the Cloaked Drone and Power Bomb upgrade in the Phazon Mines. Four Ice Troopers patrol the area after the drone is defeated. Just after Samus defeats the Cloaked Drone and before she gets the Power Bomb upgrade, she has to enter a small hatch which leads underneath the floor. There, she has to move through a maze of electric streams, where she eventually gets the Power Bomb upgrade. The maze is made out of two types of "walls": white, stable streams of electricity, that deal damage to Samus and knock her back, and yellow currents. The latter are unstable and will not always function. Instead, they will flash on and off. This however does not decrease the damage taken, and seem to cause a bigger knockback. Here and there, Samus will encounter a small puddle of some liquid (probably water). When laying a bomb in the liquid, the electrical currents surrounding it will deactivate and not come back. Inhabitants *Cloaked Drone (First visit) *4 Ice Troopers (Later visits) Connecting rooms *Save Station Mines B (via White Door) *Dynamo Access (Phazon Mines) (via White Door) *Quarantine Access A (via White Door) Scans ;Dynamo Unit :"Multiple safety system malfunctions detected. Unit should be taken offline immediately." ;Power Bomb :"Power Bomb. Press Y button in Morph Ball mode to use a Power Bomb." ;Computer screen :"Phazon processing and security systems are taxing the Dynamo beyond safety tolerances. Though the conversion to geothermal power is easing the drain on our systems, it is not enough. Further power use at current levels could lead to system failure." ;Computer screen :Dynamo maintenance team is not responding to service call. Rerouting request to Central Command." ;Computer screen :"An entire shift of Dynamo workers have been transferred following bouts of Phazon madness. Units have reported to Science Team for use in laboratory studies and the new Elite Pirate program. Their dementia will make them adequate training adversaries for the Elite team." ;Computer screen :"The keeping of pets has been suspended until further notice. Domestic beasts have been deemed highly susceptible to Phazon madness, and are thereby a hazard to personnel. All Gronkats and Olbaps must be disposed of immediately. Failure to comply will result in the loss of pay for a cycle and reduced rations." Items ;Power Bombs : At the end of the electrical maze under the Dynamo Unit. Trivia *The maze is selected at random from a large amount of preset configurations. The amount of different mazes that the algorithm can generate is 300. *The Central Dynamo is mentioned in a scan in the Monitor Station room of the Magmoor Caverns. A computer screen in that room states that the Space Pirates have urged Energy Command to deactivate the dynamo and switch to geothermal power immediately. *There are two unused layers in the Central Dynamo, which are empty but labelled "Irving" and "Amanda". These may be references to Prime engineer Irving Mah and designer Amanda Rubright, and may suggest that the two were involved in creating this room. *The Energy Core theme plays in this room during the maze puzzle. Gallery Pbomb expansion prime Central Dynamo.jpg|Samus, about to acquire the Power Bombs in the maze area under the floor of the Dynamo. Cloaked_Drone.jpg File:Phazon_Mines_Screenshot_HD_(11).jpg References ru:Центральный Генератор Category:Rooms Category:Phazon Mines Level Two Category:Boss Rooms